They are Family
by GeekLord
Summary: He does care about Azula, even if he doesn't know it yet. He has too. They are family. Oneshot. Rated K just to be safe. Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar..sigh I wish i did though. Please don't sue me. **

The peaceful sunset could not charm Katara with its beauty today

The peaceful sunset could not charm Katara with its beauty today. Sozin's comet would be arriving soon, and everyone at the White Lotus Headquarters, or "Old People Camp", (as King Bumi so eloquently phrased it), was busy

preparing. Sokka, Suki, and Toph were going over their plans to infiltrate an airship. Zuko was sitting nearby on a tree stump, his eyes closed, and his breathing rhythmic. Zuko was probably the calmest person in camp, next to

Iroh, whom Katara doubted had ever been stressed in his life. Katara tilted her head and considered Zuko for a moment. He was going to be facing his sister that night, but he had shown nothing but grim determination when he

had heard the news earlier that afternoon. Katara speculated that somewhere, very, _very_ deep down, Zuko loved his sister. Azula was a horrible, evil, and twisted girl, but she was his family. He had to still maintain some small

kernel of affection for her. She heard a twig snap behind her and she turned her head slightly, acknowledging the newcomer's presence. "The sunset is so peaceful," said Iroh, his eyes misting over as he took in the scenery.

Katara nodded stiffly, her thoughts still troubled over Zuko's unspoken problem. "It's hard to believe that at any moment, tons and tons of fiery molten rock will be bursting into our atmosphere!" exclaimed Iroh, attempting to

make a joke. Katara gave him a small smile, even though she did not find the remark amusing. Iroh seemed to understand however, about what troubled Katara. "My nephew is…a little anxious about his meeting with Azula." Iroh

glanced in his nephew's direction and continued, "His family, _my family_," corrected Iroh, "is not the most loving and caring family in the world. It is probably the opposite, actually," added Iroh with a humorless chuckle, "Zuko's

memories in the palace are not happy ones. His family brings up many painful remembrances." Katara sat down on the grass, her large blue eyes slightly narrowed in understanding. "Azula and Zuko used to get along," explained

Iroh, sitting beside Katara, "But as Azula's firebending achievements progressed, their relationship dissolved. Azula knew that she was a prodigy, and she began to enjoy outperforming Zuko in lessons. Eventually, Zuko and

Azula acknowledged each other only with a reluctant respect. No friendship between them remained."

Katara looked down at the ground, and murmured, "That's horrible."

Iroh nodded his head. "Yes." Sokka appeared in the small clearing, his mouth full of berries, and an alarmed expression on his face.

"Esh ieem oo o!" he grunted, berry juice trailing down his chin. Katara rolled her eyes.

"What are you, a squirrel-finch? Try to take human sized bites next time." Toph, who had been behind Sokka, sniggered. Sokka's eyes widened in irritation, and he opened his stuffed mouth, as if to say something like, 'You're just

jealous because my mouth can hold more food than yours can', but he never got the chance. Sokka gagged on a berry, and spat out a clump of berry juice into the bushes. Toph thumped him on the back while he coughed, his

eyes watering.

"What Mr. Squirrel-finch here meant to say was that it's time to leave." Muttered Toph, the corners of her mouth turned downwards in disgust. Katara looked over at Zuko, whose golden eyes were suddenly wide open and alert.

He got up from the tree stump, making his way casually over the scattered rocks and twigs.

"I'll get Appa ready," he announced quietly, and left the clearing. The others soon followed.

--LINE BREAK--

Later that evening, when Katara stood with Zuko in front of the defeated princess, Iroh's words repeated themselves in her mind. _He was wrong though_, thought Katara. She looked up at Zuko, whose expression was unreadable.

_He does care about Azula, even if he doesn't know it._ _He has too. They are family._

**Thank you so, so much for reading my first fanfic! I hope you guys thought it was ok. Please review! Contructive criticism is appreciated. **


End file.
